Simon Trent (New Earth-Forty Seven)
History Origin Simon Trent was born simple man living in Gotham, with goals that some would consider reaching for the stars. Simon wished to be an actor and was quiet skilled at it from an early age, able to impersonate anyone and could play any role. At 18 he would gain a scholarship at the Gotham School of Theater, where he got certified in acting and would go own to acted in plays and film. During this time he would meet and befriend fellow actor, Alfred Pennyworth who was from England. During his career, Simon was revered as one of the greatest actors of his generation. When Simon was 30, he had taken a break from acting to spend more time with his wife and young son. At the time, Simon's dream life seemed to have come into existence as he had hoped but like all things this was not as perfect as it appeared. During this time a mysterious serial killer appeared in Gotham and began targeting actors. At first Simon took no interest in the news and believed the police would catch the criminal before it would get worse. A few days after seeing the article, Simon's wife would be killed by the serial killer, who had broken into his home when he and his son were gone. After his wife's murder, Simon would send his son to live with relatives and he would begin wallowing in a depressed state. This sadness would nearly destroy Simon, until he began seeing superheroes appearing on the news and began watching their exploits and all the people they saved. Inspired Simon decides to stop his wallowing in self pity and decides to stop the mad man, who killed his wife. Simon decides he will become Gotham's protector. After being recharged by his new goal, Simon would design a costume that would help him find the serial killer, something that would allow him to avoid being spotted and could intimidate the killer. He would end up creating a costume of gray that looked almost like a detective with their face obstructed with a scarf over his mouth and a fedora over his head to hid his identity, as well as goggles that would allow him to see in the dark if need be. After finishing the costume, Simon would create his superhero alias, which he choose to be the Gray Ghost, the spirit of Gotham. Simon would arm himself with a special gun fashioned to look like a hand gunn that a friend of a friend, named Wesley Dodds had developed that would shoot a special sleeping gas from tiny rubber bullets and Simon would be given instructions on how to make it from said friend of a friend. He would soon set out on his patrol that night and would begin his search for the killer. Beware the Gray Ghost Against the Crime Families During the early days of his search for the serial killer, Simon decided that the best strategy would be what they do in police dramas and movies and begin interrogating, common crooks. Simon would choose the East End because of the large amount of criminals tend to operate. Simon would stop a someone from setting fire to an abandoned building and would use his gun to knock him out. He would take the criminal and begin interrogating him. He discovered that the criminal was Matches Malone a twenty something arsonist for pay who has some connections to Gotham's underground. Simon would beat him to a pulp for information on the serial killer, which Malone finally reveals that he does not know who or why the serial killer is doing what he is doing, but he does know that the killer has gained the attention of the criminal families of Gotham, who have put a hit on the killer, because he had been interfering with their businesses. After accepting his answer, Simon the tells Malone that he will now turn himself to the police, which Malone asks why he would do that, to which Simon responds that if he doesn't and he sees him on the streets in less then a week, he will hurt him bad. Malone scared agrees and runs off, with Simon uncertain if he would go to the cops or just hide, decides it doesn't matter as long as he is out of his way. Shortly after interrogating Matches, Simon would continue searching for information, until he realized that his best chance would be to follow, Gotham City police detective Jim Corrigan, who was heading the case. Solomon Grundy of Slaughter Swamp The Wayne Job Justice Society Clayface Killer Modern Era Training Bruce Wayne Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:New Earth-Forty Seven Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Actors Category:Regular Humans Category:Investigation Category:Weapon Experts Category:Interrogation Category:Expert Combatant Category:Justice Society (New Earth-Forty Seven) Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Indomitable Willpower